In typical known die stamping operations, a die set includes an upper die shoe and a lower die shoe. Tooling is provided in the upper and lower die shoes specific for the parts that are to be stamped or otherwise worked on with the die set. When a run of different parts is to be made, a new die must be procured. Generally, the die set, made up of the upper and lower die shoes, upper and lower parallels, pins and bushings accounts for some 10˜15% of the cost of the price of the stamped product, which in today's highly competitive market can be the difference between a viable operation or loss of a contract to an overseas supplier.
Adaptability has been introduced to a limited extent in some die sets. These put scrap and part outfall openings in the lower die shoe to accommodate scrap and parts for closely related parts and are restricted to stamping part families. For other parts not of the family, a different die set must be procured.
In some cases, a die set is provided with and attached to a large adaptor plate to attempt to enable quick die change systems. However, these large adaptor plates traditionally offset any savings for the intended purpose of the quick die change, and make for inefficient die storage.
The industry, thus, is concerned with lowering set up times. All other things being equal, a shorter set up time translates into more efficient production, and hence, lower product cost. All other things, however, are not always equal. And so, certain solutions for lowering set up times cost so much in capital outlay that what they save in lowering set up times they lose in monetary expense to procure, or worse, they end up actually increasing the cost of final product beyond what may be saved in lowering the set up times.
It would be desirable to lower final costs in die stamping work. It would be desirable to provide the art alternative(s).